


Golden

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, Summer Nagamas 2014, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matthew, Colm, Volke, Heather and Gaius stealing stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> For blahblahblahviolentpain on tumblr.
> 
> prompt: Matthew, Colm, Volke, Heather and Gaius stealing stuff.
> 
> Holy Holsety, I cannot believe I was lucky enough to get a prompt with thieves. It starts a little weird, and needed a lot of build up, but I tried my hardest ;v;!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

When Matthew was assigned to spy on this castle, he wasn’t quite sure what to think. Other countries in Elibe, he could understand. Other towns and castles, he could understand, but a whole ‘nother continent? Did Lord Hector realize that if he was caught it could cause a war?

Okay. Maybe he trusted Matthew enough, but Matthew didn’t trust himself enough. He was a stellar spy, an even better thief and actor, but he was never the best at infiltration. That was always Leila’s sort of expertise - being able to completely immerse herself in her work, without a trace of hesitance. That’s why she had been selected to infiltrate the Black Fang, and to be their spy. She had been much more formidable than him, so perhaps he felt a bit of guilt that she wasn’t here to be next to him - to be Head Spy. Pulling the cloak tighter around him, he frowned.

It was a lot colder on Tellius than he had expected - well, he was near the border of Daien. There wasn’t quite yet snow on the ground, but he could see mountains in the distance and he shook his head lightly. It was always interesting to see how different the continents had been since the last time he had been around.

The lights were off, and it was rather dark around, which was even more of an advantage for him. From the shade of trees, he sent his sienna colored eyes around, before quickly dashing along the ground towards a window. He reached up and pulled himself to inspect through the window.

From what he had heard in the neighboring cities, this was a castle owned by a Count, in the province of Fayre. Likewise, the apparent lack of security set this as a key point for thieves to pilfer from … Although, no one ever succeeded. Generally, there were many suspicions about the area, and he was supposed to report about the workings of the manor before Lord Hector were to ask for an audience.

For what, well, not even Matthew could say. Hector had kept it secret, and not even promises of luring Serra away and, ahem, ‘sending her on vacation’ would do. So, here he was, sneaking into a manor which apparently wasn’t very guarded, and was very easily penetrated.

He climbed through the window rather easily, peering around the room he had landed in. There were two couches, a table in between and an unlit fireplace … A meeting room. Not at all what he wanted.

Letting out a silent sigh, he opened the door quietly, glancing from left to right to see if anyone else was around, before he stepped outside. He clipped his cape together, simply so it wouldn’t fall off, before he continued down the hall. His footsteps were light, his breathing quiet and his clothing silent … Matthew rounded the corner and -

… collided with someone else.

In the darkness, he could see bright blue eyes blink back at him. They stared at each other for a bit, before Matthew sprung to his feet and dragged the other boy into a room. When the door closed behind them, he set his eyes back on the person.

Blue eyes, and blue hair. A sort of ragged look, and a scowl on his face. He was younger than himself, skinnier and seemingly less … well, intelligent. Matthew scratched at his head, grumbling at the blue haired boy. How to say this …

“You’re a thief,” came the blue haired teens’ surprised response.

Matthew blinked his eyes at him. “What- oh. Yeah, thought it was easy to tell.” ‘Well, not the worst accusation I could have gotten...’ He thought. It would be better if he kept his occupation as a spy under control, like he had during his stay with Lyndis’s Legion.

“So you’re here to steal things too?” His eyes narrowed, a hand reaching out towards his dagger …

The brown haired thief frowned, before something clattered in the room they were in. Both pairs of eyes darted towards the source of the noise, and they found -

Another thief.

Matthew wanted to drag a hand over his face at this point. He knew thieves like to hang around here, but he didn’t actually expect it to be true! He let out a sigh, trying to compose himself and regain his ground. Both the blue haired kid and the new one looked younger than him … So, that probably meant less experienced too.

“Listen,” Matthew sighed. “We’re all here for the same reason. Let’s work together, so we can all get something out of this.” In hindsight, he never should have made the proposition, but it made sure he managed to see enough of the mansion without being endangered … Plus, the two would get on his good side, and he’d be able to interact with them later in the future.

Maybe. Hopefully.

He watched them with careful eyes, seeing the contemplative looks on their face, before they both nodded. Inwardly, he let out a sigh of relief. If they had said no, he’d probably have to knock them out and leave them here … And subsequently, they’d probably die to whatever was roaming these halls.

“Name’s Matthew,” he offered, holding out his hand. “From Daein.” Well, that part was a lie, but it would do better if he just held off on his actual country. Who knew if they knew Ostia, or if they even knew of Elibe.

The younger one - blue hair - shook his hand first. “Colm, no country,” he said sharply. He - well, now he knew his name was Colm - looked a bit aggravated at the idea, but obviously, he didn’t disagree. Who knows why, really, because if he were in this situation, Matthew would refuse in a heartbeat.

The taller one stepped forward, blinking at Matthew with green eyes. He lazily shook his hand, unwrapping a piece of candy and slipping it into his mouth. “Gaius, from Ylisse.”

That left him blinking in surprise. All the way from Ylisse…? Something here must be important if a thief from over there came.

If it puzzled him, he didn’t show it at all.

Matthew sighed, turning around and opening the door a smidgen … He glanced around the hallway with bright eyes, before slipping out without a sound. He refrained from sighing, and continued on the way he was going before he ran into Colm.

To be fair, none of them knew where they were going. Gaius seemed to be more intent on eating his candy and trying to find his way out … Colm, was surprisingly earnest about stealing things, but regardless … Matthew was barely older than them, although he’d like to say that he was much more skilled than the both of them. With Leila as competition, he had to be.

As a group, they took careful and measured steps around a corner, and Matthew held a hand up in warning. He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps forward as he quickly glanced around … and abruptly, he jumped back.

A few knives dug into where he had been standing, and the two thieves behind him looked alarmed and shocked when it happened.

“So you’re the reason no one can ever steal things,” Matthew spoke, his hand clasping around his own dagger.

The brunet’s eyes narrowed at the figure - a taller, more built man clothed in all dark brown and black. A pale red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a red mask covered the lower half of his face. An ornate dagger was in his right hand, and just from looking at it, Matthew could tell it was expensive and finely crafted. And from the posture, the hardness in his eyes and the hostility - this man was an assassin.

And where had he seen those eyes? They were a strange shade of dark red that he couldn’t remember seeing on anyone else … Ah. Not the time to be reminiscing. He kept his eyes on the other man.

“Leave,” the man’s voice rumbled, garnet eyes narrowed towards them. “You do not belong here.”

Matthew didn’t argue - they actually _didn’t_ , but he decided it would be bad to fuel a fire … And the other assassin was definitely on the brink of it. The first thing about being a spy - okay, well, don’t get caught but the second thing was not to make unnecessary enemies.

The Ostian let out a breath between his teeth. He didn’t see how he could deal with this.

Colm, unfortunately, did it for them.

“Ey!” The blue haired thief shouted, arms crossed over his chest and frowning. “You don’t belong here either, red eyes! What’s a thief doin’ acting like he’s the chief of this joint?”

Matthew wanted to smack him for provoking the assassin - whom he now recognized from his first visit to Tellius. His name was Volke, alias the Fireman, and he was the best assassin Tellius had ever seen. His dagger - and he could tell it was the one clenched in the other man’s hand - was a legendary one by the name of Peshkatz. His trademark, along with the red eyes.

Volke was good at concealing his emotions, but he could tell by the way the assassin’s hand tightened around his dagger that something was going to happen. And, well, it did.

Roughly pulled the blue haired man aside, the Ostian spy barely saved him from getting a knife to his throat. It was a motion that he himself barely saw - a flick of Volke’s wrist and the blade was rushing to Colm’s throat. Matthew breathed through his teeth, brown eyes watching the other assassin carefully --

And then a clatter was heard in the room next to them.

The three intruders glanced at each other before staring at the door, and watched as a blonde … female came out.

Huh.

She was beautiful, Matthew noted, but nothing in comparison to Leila. She looked between Volke and the three thieves for a moment, a confused look on her face, before she burst out laughing.

“Oh man!! You guys came in to steal something and Volke here tried to stop you!” The woman’s voice rang out cheerfully, a grin on her face. “Anyway, sup kiddos!” She sauntered over to the trio and stood in front of them, blocking Volke from view. Sticking her hand out, she introduced herself, “I’m Heather.”

Colm narrowed his eyes at her, but Gaius reached out and shook her hand lazily. He shifted the lollipop in his mouth to one side so he could speak better. “Gaius.” The blue haired thief frowned and grumbled, “Colm,” before shaking Heather’s hand as well.

Looking behind the woman, Matthew could see that Volke’s posture had become more exasperated, and they both had lowered their weapons. Good. He grinned at Heather, shaking her hand. “Name’s Matthew.”

Heather looked over them, nodding her head slightly, before winking. She turned on her heel and walked up to Volke, plucking his dagger right from his hand. Matthew held back a laugh, watching the taller assassin narrow his eyes and demand for it back.

Colm seemed confused why she winked, but he figured it out almost instantly when Heather bolted with the blade and Volke followed after her. He glanced to the door she came from, and jumped at the amount of gold in said room.

“Guys.” He gestured to the room, already making his way in. The other two follow him, and raise eyebrows at the sight.

Gaius whistled. “Damn. Knew this guy was rich, but …” He scratched the back of his head, picking up some gold pieces. He didn’t want to take so much that he couldn’t walk - honestly, he just wanted enough to buy some sweets … And this was more than enough. The orange haired man shoved a few handfuls of gold into a sack, noting that Colm was doing the same … Except much than just a handful.

The youngest thief was shoving gold into a bag as fast as he could, glancing back at the door every so often. Matthew kept watch for the most part, but his hands drifted to a particularly nice necklace, gold with a red stone laden in the middle, and he briefly had to think that Leila would have looked nice wearing it … So he stuffed it into his pants to take home.

After a long time had passed, it seemed as if everyone was ready to leave. So, Matthew led once again - this time, straight to another room and dropping down from the window. They were still on the first floor, so it wasn’t hurting any of them to jump that far.

Gaius followed, and Colm was last. Matthew nodded at the two of them, grinning and waving, before pointing somewhere behind them in surprise.

Colm fell for the trick, but Gaius blinked and tilted his head at the other man. He watched Matthew run away, and when Colm turned around, the taller thief laughed at the blue haired boy’s exclamations, before he ushered the other out of there quickly. It wouldn’t do to get caught - especially when they just successfully broke into Duke Fayre’s castle and got away with gold.

God, what a story that’ll make, Gaius snickered. His hands were heavy with the sack of gold he had taken, but regardless, he continued on.

One single estate wasn’t safe from three thieves … And the help of one woman named Heather.


End file.
